Una pequeña broma
by F.T.Kuge
Summary: Lo que puede empezar como un accidente sin importancia, puede convertirse en un calvario. Sobre todo si eres Fate. Pero lo importante, no es cómo empieza, sino como acaba.


**UNA PEQUEÑA BROMA**

Hoy sería el día, después de dos semanas ideando este plan por fin llegó el momento perfecto para llevarlo a cabo. Dos semanas aguantando la bromas de Hayate y Arisa, quienes ya de por si no necesitan ningún motivo para competir por ver quien consigue ponerme más roja delante de todo el grupo. A pesar de que Suzuka intenta hacer de mediadora y tranquilizar a este par parece que no tiene mucho efecto. ¿La causa de todo esto? Aquella que yo pensé de mi parte, que me apoyaba y defendía en estos momentos. Nanoha.

_**Flashback**_

-Vamos a ver, quien no esté interesado en mi clase que se vaya, y sino dejad de montar escándalo- decía la profesora

Creo que era la tercera vez que decía eso, pero ese día no iba a servirle de mucho para callar a mis compañeros. Todo el mundo estaba comentando la fiesta que habría este fin de semana. El primero de nuestros compañeros iba a cumplir 18 años, y como celebración había decidido invitar a todo el mundo a su casa. Buena múscia, comida y bebida gratis…y alcohol. Es cierto que no era la primera vez que asistían a este tipo de fiesta, pero por primera vez no tendrían que conseguir la bebida a escondidas.

La verdad es que a mí me daba un poco igual, no suelo beber y la verdad tampoco me gusta, no me suele caer muy bien. Aún recuerdo el último cumpleaños de Hayate, de alguna manera descubrió el minibar de Signum y propuso la idea de probar un poco. No recuerdo haber amanecido peor en mi vida, mi consuelo es que las demás amanecieron como yo y además Hayate se llevó una buena reprimenda por lo que había hecho. Desde entonces decidí que nada más de alcohol, al fin y al cabo no lo necesitaba para pasármelo bien.

Viendo el ambiente de clase y el tiempo que quedaba para irnos a casa la gente empezó a revolverse aún más, mientras que mi única preocupación era el chaparrón que estaba cayendo y yo sin paraguas, me pregunto si Nanoha habrá traído…agg, otra vez pensando en ella. Últimamente es así todo el rato, mis pensamientos rondan alrededor de ella sin que me dé cuenta. Aunque creo que es inevitable, se ha vuelto mucho más guapa. Está más alta, su pelo ha crecido y tanto entrenamiento en la TSBA ha hecho que su cuerpo se fortalezca y se defina aun más. Y creo que no he sido la única que me he dado cuenta, muchos de nuestros compañeros de clase también. En el último mes tres chicos le han pedido salir y muchas veces les escucho hablar sobre ella. Que si su sonrisa, sus ojos, o lo bonitas que son sus piernas, sobre todo en clase de gimnasia. En esos momentos me hierve la sangre, me dan ganas de gritarles que no miren, que solo YO puedo ver a MI Nanoha. Vale Fate, eso ha sido bastante raro, que estás pensado, Nanoha no es tuya, y además es ella la que tiene que decidir que…

-¡Fate-chan!- ¿Qué? ¿Nanoha? - ¿en qué estás pensando? Llevo un rato llamándote y no me hacías caso.

-Mm, en nada la verdad, solo me he despistado un poco- le sonreí.

-Nyhahaha, eres una despistada Fate-chan –esa risa, me encanta cuando sonríe.- estaba diciéndote que si tenías paraguas, está cayendo una buena y me he olvidado el mío en casa-.

-¿En serio? Yo también me lo he olvidado, no recordaba que iba a llover esta tarde- vi que Nanoha ponía una cara un poco extraña- ¿Te pasa algo?

De repente Nanoha comenzó a ponerse muy roja y no hacía más que abrir y cerrar la boca como si quisiese decirme algo. Pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle de nuevo escuché que la profesora gritó.

-¡Ya está bien! Como veo que no tenéis intenciones de guardar silencio me traeréis para la próxima clase un trabajo sobre lo que hemos estado hablando. Lo haréis por parejas y pobre del que intente escaquearse.

Ante esto toda la clase comenzó a quejarse, pero sonó el timbre y la profesora se fue de inmediato, bastante enfadada por lo que pude ver. Lo bueno es que la siguiente clase no era hasta la semana que viene, así que habría tiempo. A diferencia del resto de la clase Nanoha, Hayate, Arisa, Suzuka y yo quedamos en hacer otra cosa, ya que a ninguna nos interesaba mucho la fiesta, por lo que tendría algo más de tiempo para adelantar el trabajo. Hablando del trabajo, necesito una pareja.

-Fate-chan, ¿te parece que hagamos el trabajo juntas?-Uau, ni que estuviese leyendo mi mente.

-Claro Nanoha, estaba pensado en eso mismo jaja así que me parece perfecto-lo cierto es que no podía ser mejor, sería una buena excusa para estar más tiempo con ella y alejarla de esos buitres.

-Estaba pensando en empezar esta misma tarde, no hay nadie en mi casa, así que no molestaríamos. Además, también está más cerca y como no tenemos paraguas nos mojaremos menos- lo cierto es que me parecía una buena idea, pero viendo el tiempo que hace llegaríamos empapadas.

-No se Nanoha, no me parece mala idea pero aun así vamos a mojarnos bastante, ¿qué te parece si esperamos a que pare un poco la lluvia?

-¡No!- me contesto gritando- Digo, que no hace falta, te puedo prestar algo y así tampoco se arrugaría tu uniforme.

-¿de verdad? No quiero ser una molestia…

-En serio no es problema, además…- vi que se acercaba a mí, y me susurró cerca de mi oído- tengo pastel de chocolate recién hecho.-

¡Chocolate! No vale, Nanoha sabe que es mi punto débil y que así no podré decir que no. De la emoción no me fijé en lo cerca que estaba, y al girar mi cara quedamos bastante cerca, tanto que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi boca.

-ehh..Esto..- no atiné más que a sonrojarme, me quedé en trance. Vi que Nanoha también estaba muy sonrojada y me miraba fijamente.

Estaba tan cerca que incluso podía distinguir ese matiz violáceo que solo se aprecia cuando hay poca luz, como el cielo de un amanecer lleno de estrellas que aún no han sido devoradas por la luz del sol. Inconscientemente me fui acercando poco a poco, atrapada por sus ojos y su aliento, y ella no retrocedía, al contrario, noté como cada vez estaba más próxima. Ya casi podía sentir sus labios, nuestras respiraciones estaban algo aceleradas, cerré mis ojos y…

-Vaya vaya, ¿las dejamos a solas par de tórtolas?

Ambas nos separamos al instante y nos fijamos en quien nos había interrumpido. Nanoha se había quedado muda y estaba roja hasta las orejas. Pero yo no pensaba quedarme callada y menos siendo quien es.

-¡Hayate! No tenías otra forma de llamar la atención?

-jajaja Fate-chan parece un semáforo en rojo, aunque yo lo veía más bien en verde. ¿ne, Nanoha-chan?- vi como Hayate miraba a Nanoha con una mirada cómplice mientras oía esa risita suya que dice "aquí se cuece algo".

-No sé de qué estás hablando Hayate-chan, no es nada de lo que tú crees.- Por fin Nanoha recuperó la voz y la mirada que le hecho a Hayate…desde luego hace honor a su fama de "Demonio Blanco".

-Ya…dejémoslo de momento, solo venía a deciros que hoy me iré con Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan, está lloviendo bastante y sus clases de violín están muy cerca de mi casa, así que hoy no podré acompañarlas.- Finalizó, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No te preocupes Hayate-chan, nosotras vamos a mi casa para ir haciendo el trabajo.- contestó Nanoha.

-Es cierto, esta mucho más cerca que la mia, así nos mojaremos menos- Le dije.

-uh uhmm.- ví como la cara de Hayate cambió, y de nuevo esa sonrisilla.- con que un tiempo de calidad a solas, ¿eh? No violes a Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan, que aún es muy joven jajajaja

Lo último que vi antes de que la cabeza de Hayate desapareciese por la puerta fue mi libreta de Química volar hacia ella. Nanoha le había aventado lo primero que pilló y cuando la miré su cara de enfado se transformó en una bastante avergonzada y de nuevo con ese sonrojo tan adorable. Ante esto no pude más que reírme y me levanté de mi asiento para recoger mi libreta, riendo aún más al ver la cara de asombro de mis compañeros de clase después de la escena que habíamos montado. Cuando ya estuve al lado de Nanoha bajé un poco la cabeza y apoyé mi frente sobre la suya.

-Nanoha está muy linda sonrojada.- le dije sonriendo.-aun así no deberías intentar matar a Hayate.

-Mouuu, Fate-chan! Tú también no por favor.- me suplicó.

Ambas nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

-Nyhaha en fin, creo que ya va siendo hora de que nosotras nos vayamos también, ¿no crees Fate-chan?- asentí y empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas.

Cuando llegamos a la salida del colegio aún estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte. Estaba a punto de decirle a Nanoha que si esperábamos un poco más hasta que amainase el temporal cuando escuché.

-¡La última se queda sin pastel!- dijo Nanoha, y al instante echo a correr hacia su casa con la mochila haciendo de paraguas.

-¡Ei!- grité sorprendida.- ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Has empezado antes!- suspiré, y me dije a mi misma.- Todo sea por el chocolate.- rodé mis ojos y eché a correr para alcanzar a Nanoha.

Al cabo de 10 minutos llegamos a casa de Nanoha, y no sabría decir quien de las dos estaba más empadada. Todo por culpa de nuestra pequeña competición personal. Las mochilas no eran paraguas demasiado eficaces y por pisar los charcos nos habíamos terminado de mojar. Lo mejor fue que al final he ganado yo, y Nanoha está que rabia.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! He salido antes, y has tardado un poco en alcanzarme, nunca pensé que me ganarías.- decía ella haciendo un puchero.

-Venga Nanoha, no te enfades, jajajja.- no podía dejar de reir, estaba tan mona. Me dan ganas de comérmela a besos, y algo más…¡Ya Fate! Si Nanoha me oyese.

-Mouu, de acuedo, por esta vez ganas tú.- Sonrió.- Iré a cambiarme y te traeré algo a ti también, ¿vale?- Me dijo.

-De acuerdo Nanoha.- Me di la vuelta para contestarle y vi que se estaba quitando la chaqueta. Uaaa, sí que estaba mojada. Tenía la camisa completamente pegada, por lo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación incluso podía verle el sujetador. La falda también estaba empadada y escurría en la alfombra del salón. Ante esta imagen comencé a acalorarme y estoy segura de que estoy sonrojada, porque noto mi cara ardiendo.

-Fate-chan, ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara bastante roja.- me preguntó, y puso su mano sobre mi frente.- No parece que tengas fiebre.

Entonces salí de mi trance y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Di un paso atrás, alejándome de su mano.

-No no, estoy bien Nanoha, no te preocupes, no es nada jajaja.- le dije atropelladamente. Menos mal que no puede leerme la mente, sino…y me sonrojé aún más.

-Si tú lo dices.- Me miró dudosa.- Dame tu chaqueta también, las colgaré en mi habitación para que se sequen.

-Oh, es cierto. Me había olvidado de que estaba mojada.- Me quité la chaqueta y se la di a Nanoha.

Al pasarle la chaqueta a Nanoha me fijé que se sonrojó bastante. Iba a preguntarle si pasaba algo, pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta y mientras corría hacia arriba me dijo que le esperase en el salón, que ahora mismo bajaba.

Mientras esperaba a Nanoha comencé a pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace un momento. Cada vez que recuerdo esa imagen de Nanoha con la ropa mojada y pegada, la forma de sus pechos, sus caderas, sus piernas…uff, vale Fate esto no es normal. ¿Cuándo empecé a pensar así de Nanoha? Porque tengo claro que no tengo este tipo de pensamientos hacia nadie más.

Nanoha siempre ha sido especial para mí, desde que éramos pequeñas siempre he tenido este sentimiento de protección hacia ella. Quiero que sea feliz, y para ello haría lo que hiciese falta, aun si eso significase tener que sacrificarme a mí misma. Todo por ver esa preciosa sonrisa en su cara y el brillo en esos ojos azules como el cielo, en el cual me parece volar cada vez que los miro. Así como vuelo cada vez que me quedo atrapada por su cuerpo, esas curvas que tan generosas han crecido con los años, dándole ese aire de sensualidad que nunca me habría podido imaginar.

Allá donde estemos tengo un ojo puesto en ella, y cada vez que oigo a los chicos de clase hablar sobre ella no puedo evitar ponerme celosa. Casi no aguanto las ganas de seguirla cuando va con alguno de ellos que se atreve a confesarse. Me quedo ahí, esperando, aguantando mi respiración, y ruego porque no lo haya aceptado. Solo cuando ella vuelve a mí, y me sonríe de esa manera que solo ella puede, es cuando vuelvo a respirar con tranquilidad, al mismo tiempo que mi corazón se salta un latido al saber que es a mí a quién está mirando.

Podría intentar convencerme a mí misma de que es solo mi mejor amiga, pero no voy a engañarme. La quiero, con toma mi alma. La amo. Es mi razón de ser, ella me rescató cuando estaba en un pozo de oscuridad y me enseñó cómo vivir de nuevo. Lo único que debo hacer ahora es decírselo, pero no sé si sea buena idea. No creo que sienta lo mismo que yo, sé que soy especial para ella, pero no sé si tanto como ella para mí.

-¿Fate-chan?

Y lo que vi ya me dejó fuera de juego, completamente. Nanoha había bajado de su habitación recién duchada, y con nada más que una toalla cubriendo lo escasamente necesario. No creo que pueda sonrojarme más, y mi corazón late desbocado.

-Fate-chan, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó. Actúa con normalidad Fate, contéstale.

-¿Eh?- bravo Fate, es lo más inteligente que podrías haber dicho.- Quiero decir, ¿has dicho algo?-Mejor me callo, no lo estoy arreglando.

-Nyahaha, estás en las nubes, te decía que aquí tienes la ropa, puedes subir si quieres a darte una ducha y cambiarte.-Me dijo.

-Emm, vale. Gracias Nanoha. Subiré ahora mismo.- Le sonreí.- No tardo, ¿sí?

Quería darme prisa y salir de ahí, estaba empezando a acalorarme y sinceramente no creía poder tener mis manos lejos de ella durante mucho más tiempo. No me fijé bien en lo que hacía y cuando cogí la ropa de las manos de Nanoha di un tirón demasiado fuerte. Fue como a cámara lenta, solo sentí como mi mano se enganchaba con la toalla y la soltaba del cuerpo de Nanoha. Sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación solo atiné a echarme rápidamente hacia atrás, con tan mala suerte que tropecé con la mesita del salón.

-¡Fate-chan! ¡Cuidado!.- gritó Nanoha. Y aunque intentó agarrar mi mano no pudo evitar que me fuera de culo al suelo, dándome un buen golpe.

-¡Lo siento Nanoha! ¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención!- Decía, tapando mis ojos completamente con la ropa que antes había cogido de sus manos.- No pretendía...no me he fijado, soy una bruta. Dios, coge la toalla y tápate otra vez, te juro que no miraré.

Más abochornada no me podía sentir, y encima Nanoha no decía nada. Tampoco me atrevía a mirarla, ya que se sabía que estaba desnuda y me daba muchísima vergüenza.

-jjajajajajaja.- ¿Nanoha? ¿De qué se estaba riendo?- jajajajjaja ne Fate-chan, ¿por qué no te quitas la ropa de la cara y miras?

¿Qué? Muerta de curiosidad quite lentamente la ropa de mi cara y miré hacia Nanoha. Lo que vi habría hecho que me fuera al suelo, sino fuera porque ya estaba sentada en él.

-Tenía ropa debajo…-dije con cara de sorpresa.

-Sí, nyahaha he bajado así porque me había quedado la camiseta en el salón.- me dijo, conteniendo aún la risa.- Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así jajaja.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Después de eso nos pusimos con el trabajo y como no era muy difícil lo terminamos en seguida, aunque no puede dejar de darle vueltas a mi despiste en toda la tarde, por lo que el sonrojo que se instaló en mi cara en ese momento no me abandonó hasta que llegué a mi casa.

Al día siguiente Nanoha les contó lo que había sucedido a nuestras amigas, y Hayate y Arisa no han desperdiciado oportunidad alguna para meterse conmigo y recordarme a cada instante lo que ocurrió. Lo peor es que Nanoha en vez de ayudarme como hace siempre, se une a ellas, animándolas.

Pero eso se acabó, le devolveré todas las bromas esta misma tarde. Lindy-okasaan y Chrono han sido enviados a una misión este fin de semana, por lo que tendré la casa para mí durante dos días. Eso significa que Nanoha se vendrá a pasar el fin de semana conmigo, es una costumbre desde niñas.

_**Flashback**_

-Lo siento Fate-chan, ha sido todo muy rápido, no me ha dado tiempo de arreglar nada.- Decía Lindy-san a una Fate de 10 años.- Sé que te prometimos pasar el fin de semana juntos, pero ni Chrono ni yo podemos posponerlo.

-No te preocupes okasaan, estaré bien sola, solo tened cuidado, ¿vale?- contesté con una sonrisa.

-De verdad que lo sentimos Fate, y no te preocupes, tendremos cuidado.- Chrono siempre tan amable, se veía que en realidad no quería irse.- De verdad que querría quedarme.

-Jajaja no puedes hacer eso onichan, necesitan tu ayuda.

-Mooouuu, ¡Fate-chan es tan mona!- exclamó Lindy.

De repente sentí como Lindy-san me daba un gran abrazo, al cual se unió Chrono poco después. Sonreí enormemente, estas dos personas son muy importantes para mí, me dieron un hogar y me acogieron como si fuera su propia familia. Nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente. De momento lo único que puedo hacer es no causar molestias, para que no tengan que preocuparse por mí, aunque sé que igualmente lo hagan. Eso me hace sentir todo su cariño.

-¡Ya sé!- Exclamó Lindy.- ¿Por qué no invitas a Nanoha-chan para que se quede contigo? Estoy segura que le encantará la idea.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hmm, es una buena idea, así no la liarás con las tareas domésticas jaja.- se rio Chrono.

-Eso no es cierto, ¡ya he aprendido!- reclamé. Es cierto que cuando llegué por primera vez no entendía del todo bien este mundo y tuve algún que otro problemilla, pero ya está todo controlado…o casi todo.- aun así…invitaré a Nanoha, así le enseñaré todo lo que he aprendido.

Con la idea en mente Lindy-san llamó a casa de Nanoha, donde no pusieron ningún problema. La única condición sería tenernos vigiladas. Momoko-san y Lindy-san llamarían de vez en cuando para ver cómo estábamos.

Al poco rato se fueron okasaan y oni-chan, no sin antes recordarme que recibiese adecuadamente a Momoko-san y Nanoha. Les di un beso a ambos y nos despedimos. Media hora después sonó el timbre. No pude evitarlo, salté del sofá en el que estaba sentada y corrí a abrirle la puerta a Nanoha.

-Hola, Nanoha. Momoko-san- Saludé.

-Hola Fate-chan.- Contestó Nanoha. Se le veía muy contenta.

-Hola Fate-chan, ¿qué tal has estado?- Momoko-san siempre es muy atenta, cuando he ido a casa de Nanoha siempre me ha tratado muy bien.- Cuida de Nanoha, ¿eh? Y ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que necesitéis nos llamáis a Lindy-san o a mí y vendremos de inmediato.

-¡Sí!- contestamos las dos a la vez.

-Adiós chicas. Pórtate bien hija, ¿vale? No le des problemas a Fate-chan- Se despidió Momoko-san con una sonrisa.

-Sí okasaan, bye-bye.- se despidió Nanoha.

-Hasta el domingo Momoko-san.- Saludé con la mano.

Una vez bien cerrada la puerta, tal y como dijo okasaan ví como Nanoha saltaba hacia mí y me daba un gran abrazo, el cual yo correspondí al instante. Me encanta tener a Nanoha entre mis brazos, me transmite algo que aún no sé qué es, pero se siente muy bien.

-Mouu, ¿pensabas quedarte sola todo el fin de semana?- me preguntó con cara de reproche, aun así seguíamos abrazadas.- ¿cómo se te ocurre?

-Lo siento, Nanoha.- Le sonreí, a modo de disculpa.- No quería ser una molestia.

-Fate-chan nunca será una molestia.- contestó ella.- Es más, tengo una idea. Siempre que te quedes sola te haré compañía, así no estarás sola nunca más.

En ese momento casi me echo a llorar, Nanoha me hizo muy feliz con eso. Cuando vio mis lágrimas se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y al instante mi angustia desapareció.

-Es una promesa Fate-chan.- Me dijo.

-¡Sí!- le contesté, con una gran sonrisa.

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Desde entonces Nanoha ha estado acompañándome cada vez que Lindy-okasaan y Chrono tenían una misión, en la cual iban a tener que estar varios días fuera. Algunas veces me he ido también a su casa, ya que Momoko-san dice que le encanta tenerme por allí.

Ahora mismo estoy en casa, esperando a que Nanoha llegue, ya que tenía que coger cosas de su casa para pasar estos días. Me dijo que me adelantase y que en una hora estaba en casa. Mientras me he dedicado a limpiar la casa y preparar todo para mi gran plan, aunque de "gran" tampoco tiene tanto, solo quiero jugársela de la misma manera que lo hizo ella conmigo. Solo imaginarme la situación ya me hace sonreir.

Ya falta poco, Nanoha está a punto de llegar. ¡Que ganas! Un momento, ¡la bañera! Como se me ha podido olvidar una cosa tan tonta, esta noche tendremos que bañarnos, y no la he limpiado. Miro el reloj y veo que aún tengo tiempo, así corro a mi cuarto y me pongo ropa más cómoda para limpiar. Rápidamente busco en mi closet los shorts de atletismo y la camiseta de tirantes que tengo para estar por casa, me los pongo y me meto en el baño.

¡Piiiin, poooon!

-¿Fate-chan? Ya he llegado.- Grita Nanoha.

¡Noooo! ¿Ya ha llegado Nanoha? Ni modo, así no puedo seguir con mi plan, mañana será. Resignada salgo de la bañera y me asomo a la puerta del baño para contestarle.

-¡Bienvenida Nanoha! Ponte cómoda, mientras voy a terminar de limpiar el baño, ¿vale?- espero que me haya oído, porque con el ruido que hace el agua no estoy segura. Quizás debería haberla apagado, pero bueno, seguro que me ha escuchado.

Volví a cerrar la puerta y me metí al baño de nuevo. Sin embargo no me fijé bien y me enredé los pies con el cable de la ducha, y en ese momento…se montó un buen desastre. Al tropezar con el cable perdí el agarre del mango de la ducha y éste salió volando, mojando todo el baño y dando un buen golpe contra el suelo al caer. El agua que salía de la regadera de la ducha me estaba poniendo perdida así que solo atiné a ponerme de rodillas y acercarme al grifo para apagarla. Una vez lo hice se hizo un silencio momentáneo, y pude escuchar cómo se acercaban unos pasos apresurados. Poco después se abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Fate! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?- entró Nanoha. Parecía un huracán de lo rápido que había entrado.

-Tranquila Nanoha, estoy bien, solo se me ha escapado la ducha y me he caído.- le contesté desde el suelo.- Ya sabes que soy un desastre jaja.

Al instante se agachó a mi altura y empezó a ver si me había hecho algo, y al ver que estaba bien soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-No me des estos sustos.- Me dijo, al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba.

-Sí, lo siento.- Contesté, y le devolví el abrazo.

Estuvimos un rato así, la verdad es que estaba muy a gusto. Tenía a la persona que quería entre mis brazos, y estaba preocupada por mí. Puede que no sea todo lo que yo desearía, pero así, estoy bien.

Nos separamos un poco, aun sin soltarnos, y pude ver en la cara de Nanoha el susto que se había dado, y lo preocupada que estuvo durante ese minuto que duro esta hecatombe casera. Incluso se podían apreciar algunas lágrimas de alivio en sus ojos, los cuáles me transmitían ahora la tranquilidad que sentía después de ver que nada había ocurrido.

La mirada de Nanoha, que estaba fija en mí, bajó y vi cómo se sonrojaba fuertemente, desviando ligeramente la mirada. Miré hacia el mismo sitio, curiosa de saber que le había pasado, y me di cuenta de que mi ropa estaba toda mojada, parece que la dichosa regadera se ha ensañado bien conmigo. Miré de nuevo a Nanoha y ésta me devolvió la mirada, dejándome por un momento confundida, para luego devolverle con la mía lo mismo que estaba segura, había visto en la suya. La timidez en su mirada se convirtió en lujuria, y algo más que creía saber que era, ya que lo había visto en mí misma cientos de veces desde que la conocí. Eso me dio el valor que me faltaba para confesarme.

-Nanoha.- susurré. Subí mi mano y la puse suavemente en su mejilla, para que no apartase la vista de mis ojos. Quería decirle por fin todo lo que llevaba dentro desde hace tanto tiempo.- Yo…

No pude decir nada más, ya que sentí la suavidad de otro par de labios sobre los míos. Nanoha había acortado la poca distancia que había entre nosotras y me estaba besando. Estaba muy sorprendida y mi corazón alocado, por lo que tardé un poco en reaccionar. Pero en cuanto tomé el control de mi misma tomé a Nanoha de la cintura y la abracé. A su vez Nanoha llevó sus brazos a mi cuello, y aprovechando esto profundicé el beso.

Era una sensación increíble, los labios de Nanoha eran más suaves de lo que imaginé y la calidez de su boca embriagante. A medida que pasaba el tiempo el calor iba aumentando y nuestras respiraciones se iban acelerando. Mis manos comenzaron a vagar por la cintura de Nanoha, las llevé hasta sus bien formados glúteos y tiré de ella, sentándola encima de mis rodillas, poniendo sus piernas una a cada lado de mi cintura. Las manos de Nanoha se enredaron en mi pelo, tirando de mí hacia ella, y gimió. Ese fue como una especie de detonante en mi interior. La abracé fuertemente por la cintura, acercándola aún más a mi, mientras que mi otra mano se quedó donde estaba, dando pequeños apretones. Sin embargo, el aire, respirar, ¿siempre había sido algo tan inútil? Lo cierto es que estaba tan atrapada en el momento que me había olvidado de cómo hacerlo. Nos separamos un poco y nos miramos, algo sonrojadas y acaloradas.

-Fate-chan parece estar muy bien.- dijo Nanoha, con cara pícara.

Me sonrojé al escuchar el comentario- Eso es gracias a Nanoha, que con sus besos a curado todo el daño.- le contesté con una sonrisa.

-Nyahaha.- Nanoha se acercó y me besó de nuevo, más corto que antes.- Entonces le daré a Fate-chan todos los que necesite.

-Me parece perfecto, y podríamos empezar ahora.- y volví a besarla.- Esto es como una droga, no podré dejarlo nunca.- nuevamente la besé, pero esta vez sí profundicé el beso, quería transmitirle a través de él todo lo que no podía expresar en palabras. Me separé un poco, pero no demasiado, no quiero tenerla lejos- Te amo, Nanoha. Eres lo más importante en mi vida, sin ti nada tendría sentido. Quiero estar contigo, para siempre.

-Yo también te amo, Fate-chan.- me dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.- Con toda mi alma. No sabía cómo decírtelo, llevo ya mucho tiempo buscando la manera de hacértelo llegar. Desde que te conocí te convertiste en algo irremplazable para mí, mi persona más importante.

Las dos nos abrazamos fuertemente, pero no aguanté mucho más y me separé ligeramente para volver a besarla. Ella me recibió gustosa, y esta vez se encargó de profundizar el beso. De nuevo se estaba caldeando la cosa, no puede ser, los besos de Nanoha son como un afrodisiaco, ya me costaba respirar otra vez. Esta vez me separé de sus labios pero pasé a su cuello, el cual me encargué de degustar por completo, sin dejar un solo lugar, recibiendo varios gemidos como respuesta. Las manos de Nanoha bajaron por mi cuello hasta llegar a los hombros, lanzando pequeñas descargas al resto de mi cuerpo. Yo seguí mi camino hacia arriba y ya estaba dentro de su camiseta, acariciando ese vientre plano que me trae loca desde hace tanto tiempo. En ese momento, a pesar de querer con toda mi alma continuar, paré. Me quedé así, recostada en el hombro de Nanoha, escuchando desde mi posición el latir de su corazón, que por lo que veía estaba desbocado, y todo por mí. Eso me hacía sentir dichosa, como nunca antes.

-Ne Nanoha, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunté desde mi posición.

Sentí como Nanoha contuvo por un momento la respiración, y poco después se cogió mi cara con ambas manos y me acercó a ella.

-Me encantaría.- me dijo. Y de nuevo me beso.

No puede evitar sonreír dentro del beso, y sentí como ella también lo hacía. Después de eso nos abrazamos y nos quedamos un momento así, disfrutando solo del calor que transmitían nuestros cuerpos. Hasta que…

-¡atchuus!- oh, oh

-Nyahaha, parece que Fate-chan ha cogido un poco de frío.- comentó Nanoha.

-Mouu, parece que sí, pero no quiero constiparme, sino no podré besar a Nanoha.- me quejé, haciendo un puchero.

-Fate-chan no tiene de qué preocuparse, con gusto cogería un resfriado si es por eso.- dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada, muy parecida a la que seguramente tengo yo ahora mismo.

-Mejor hacemos otra cosa.- respondí.- Me levanto, me cambio esta ropa mojada y recojo este desastre. Y así luego podemos hacer algo de cenar y pasar el rato juntas. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece perfecto, solo una cosa.- se levantó de mis piernas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Hasta ahora no me había fijado en los shorts que traía puestos, y que tan bien se le ajustaban a esas torneadas piernas. Eso, junto con la sudadera a medio caer que le había dejado en mi incursión anterior, hacían de Nanoha el cuadro más provocativo que había visto en mi vida. Se llevó una mano a sus labios y me miró, provocándome.- yo te ayudo a cambiarte esa ropa moja.- dijo, con una voz sumamente sensual.

-Con gusto.- respondí, completamente hechizada. Me levanté, la agarré por la cintura y la besé de nuevo, de esa misma forma que me apasionaba.

Ella respondió, profundizando el beso. A tientas y sin separarnos llegamos hasta mi habitación, entramos y cerré la puerta de una patada. Parece que mi pequeña venganza tendrá que posponerse, esto será más interesante.

_**FIN**_


End file.
